


I am me,I am just myself

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU-powers, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Demon Griffon, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Griffon and Caiti are the best, Trans Character, low key AU of the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Its harder to be yourself in a world where appearances are who you are





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts).



> *awkward laughter* look who has another two-parter posted in the late night houes. 
> 
> Basically this is set a shifted setting where there the Fakes still met the Stream Team at the bank but there is no Copirate.Kdin and Joel are both alright and everyone is happy.
> 
> premise is:Jack isn't too confident in herself.Griffon and Caiti don't give any fucks and are awesome.Everyone else thinks she just has really good illusions.
> 
> This also goes to XCabooseRTRvB,who deserves all the love and the world.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jack,please~!”

 

The redhead turned over and ignored the whining crime boss looming over her bed as she pulled the comforter over her head, “No,Geoff”

 

“Please????”

 

Jack groaned, “Geoff,if you don’t get out within the next 30 seconds,I will open Griffon’s portal using the spell she gave me”

 

The footsteps retreated instantly,and Jack giggled to herself.Griffon and Geoff loved each other quite obviously but sometimes the demon scared a lot of people with her influence.

 

\----

Jack finally found it in herself to get up sometime after 9:30-three hours after Geoff had come into her room with his question- and wandered out to the kitchen. Surprisingly Gavin,Matt  _ and  _ Kdin were there,the three hackers looking like absolute shit,nursing coffees with Kdin wearing a comforter cape.

 

“Good morning”Jack smiles at them as she enters. Matt raises a hand while Gavin is face-first on the table while Kdin is staring a bit glassy-eyed at the wall,glasses perched on her frizzy neon pink hair, “You guys okay?”

 

“We drank a fuck ton last night”Matt seems to be the best person of the trio to talk to, “Even Kdin here,who barely touches the stuff”

 

The mentioned hacker made a startled noise as she snapped back.Seeing Jack,she relaxed and gave her a small smile.

 

Jack smiled weakly back as Kdin focused on her drink, “Well,you know where the usual stuff is” as she grabs the last of the coffee,then remembers, “Hey,where’s Geoff and the others?”

 

“Went out for groceries or something like an hour ago,don’t even know”Matt said as he got up and Jack notices he’s wearing a pair of Zelda pants, “We all knocked out  at like 5 or so?”

 

Jack sighed at that, “Well,if you guys need to,go back and get some real rest.Gav looks pretty comfy” the Brit was snoring away at the table.

 

Matt laughed weakly, “Will do,ma’am”

 

She smiled as she left the kitchen.

 

Jack hadn’t planned on really doing anything today but her phone went off as she returned to her room. She sighed and picked it up with her free hand.

 

“ _ Wanna see you,@pier?no work today!Come as you feel(u know you’re hot either way ;p) <3 C _ ”

 

Jack smiled at the message and looked at the full-length mirror in the center of the wall.She didn’t know how she felt,but still, she concentrated.Her eyes glowed yellow.

 

She felt herself grow several inches taller and filling out the oversized robe she had been wearing. Her shoulders broadened and she felt her chest tighten. Her face felt a bit scratchier.

 

When she opened her eyes,a different person stood there-a tall,broad shouldered kind-eyed man with a bushy red beard and her same hazel eyes.

 

“ _ Showing off my beard today XD see you soon,love you too,Cat <3 _ ”

 

Her phone buzzed as she set to work getting dressed. As she pulled on a shirt,Jack checked the phone again.A smile crossed her bearded face.

 

“ _ Can’t wait,my love! <3 _ ”

 

\----

 

Caiti was waiting at the pier when she arrived.She was dressed in  flip-flops and shorts barely visible under a brown hoodie  with the bunny-eared hood up. Her phone was out but she wasn’t texting.Jack could hear a faint clicking sound and . 

 

She snuck up behind her and was about to place her hands over her eyes when Caiti stopped and smiled.

 

“Saw you coming a mile away,”the woman turned to face her with a smile, “You gotta find something other than those stupid Hawaiian shirts,I know you have plenty other shirts”

 

“You know you love them”Jack smiled as Caiti came over and kissed her cheek, “Anyway,hon,how about we have that date I’ve been promising you for like...a year?”

 

Caiti grinned and hooked her arm with Jack’s.

 

“Let’s go!”she declared and Jack smiled as Caiti lead the way.

 

* * *

 

Geoff had had a long morning.It was one thing when he went places with Jack,but going somewhere without Jack and only team Crazy Mad on a shopping excursion was another.They weren’t terrible company,but  more likely than not,one-Michael- would cause shit one way or another and it would just be an annoyance.

 

Luckily,they had only had almost-fight and they had completed the list of supplies they had needed.

 

It was nearing noon when they had dropped off everything at the safehouses.Geoff just wanted to go back to the penthouse and sleep,but  Michael had the brilliant idea to go down to the pier for lunch,and Ryan-the driver- had agreed and that left Geoff the reluctant third wheel of sorts(though he admitted it sounded nice).

 

They arrived at the pier and walked around,the three stopping to just appear normal,even with the fact Ryan didn’t have his mask or facepaint on.

 

“Hey,isn’t that Caiti?”Michael said,looking up from his hot dog. Ryan and Geoff followed the direction and sure enough,Caiti was there,leaning against a large redhaired man in a hawaiian shirt.Both were laughing and enjoying themselves.

 

“Yeah,looks like she’s on a date”Ryan smiled,just as the couple spotted them.

 

“Hi guys!”Caiti dragged her companion with her and as they got closer,Geoff instantly recognized the man.

 

“So you couldn’t drive us this morning but you had time for your wife?”the tattooed crime boss smirked as Michael and Ryan both gawked, “Smooth.”

 

“I can still summon Griff”Jack threatened smiling as well.

 

Geoff laughed at that and,ignoring Ryan and Michael’s looks,looked at Caiti, “And how are you,miss Ward?Jack treating you well today?”

 

“I’d beat her head in if she didn’t”Caiti reached up and pinched Jack’s cheek,making the taller blush (and both Ryan and Michael forget their questions and agree that this was adorable as hell), “Anyway,Jack and I are gonna go catch up and I’ll have her back before midnight”

 

Geoff laughed, “I’ll trust you on that”

 

Caiti just grinned.

* * *

 

Jack returned later that evening carrying the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She was dressed in a large sweater and shorts that were obviously Caiti’s. Her beard was gone and she was back to her smaller,smooth faced feminine self.

 

The penthouse was quiet as she slipped in,punctuated only by the soft snores of Kdin,who she saw was lying spread-eagle over the couch,a laptop on the coffee table running codes with a soft blue tint,a magazine over her face.

 

Jack sighed with a smile as she moved over to the sleeping hacker and lifted the article from her face,to find her glasses strewed across her face.

 

The woman removed the glasses and placed them on the table just within arms reach,before straightening up and continuing to her room.

 

“Hey”she’s passing the kitchen when she hears the voice and turns.Griffon is sitting there in her partial demon form,nursing a cup of something that smells suspiciously like blood but Jack wasn’t one to judge.

 

“Griff!”Jack was surprised as she made her way to the Patron demon,joining her in the dim light of the kitchen area “What brings you here?”

 

Griffon shrugged, “Don’t really know honestly.How was Caiti?”

 

“I can see the marks”she added as Jack covered her neck.

 

Jack laughed at that,before sitting down across from the other woman.

 

“She’s good,it just sucks she’s working all the time with her charity organizations and her work as Scarletina”the redhead smiled and Griffon could  _ feel  _ the love from Jack. She smiled back,

 

“That’s good to hear”

 

The two drifted into silence before Griffon asked, “When are you going to tell them?”

 

Jack didn’t answer and leaned back.

 

“They won’t judge you,you know that.I mean,everyone-”

 

“It's different,Griff”Jack’s voice is low, “I’m not a normal User,I’m not-I’m just ...not comfortable in my original self all the time.”

 

Griffon groaned and reached over,pulling the human back to have her sit up.The chair makes a bit of a loud sound,but no one makes a sound in the rest of the apartment.

 

“You said that with zero confidence and you know it.I know it.You don’t like your original form like you do with this one.I’ve seen you.You only go back to your male body rarely and in the end you alway return to being female.”

 

Jack closed her eyes.The silence falls again.

 

“I’m just here for advice,you don’t have to take it.But you know I’m always happy to help you,Jack”Griffon knows that silence.She distances herself from the topic and Jack is thankful, “Okay?”

 

Jack nodded.Griffon finishes her drink and with a wave of her hand the mug is in the sink.

 

“I should get going,leave you to get some rest before tomorrow's inevitable chaos”the demon makes to leave the area but is stopped by the hand on her wrist.

 

“Thanks Griff”Jack says after a moment,not looking up, “I’ll think about it”

 

Griffon smiled as she let go and  kissed her head gently.

 

“Do so”she says before walking from the kitchen,towards the front door,but vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this.Enjoy! ;)

Jack tells them not with her words,but with her actions.

 

They’re in the middle of a gang fight and all the Fakes have been pushed to cover.Michael's been shot in the leg like twice and the idiot is still insisting that he’s fine.Geoff is trying to get ahold of B-Team and Ryan is shielding an unconscious Gavin,knocked out by a combo of enemy powers and personal exhaustion.

 

Jack spies the spare minigun lying next to Ryan,and her mind makes a snap decision.

 

_ Her female body couldn't carry that thing for the life of her,but her male body could. _

 

Her eyes glowed yellow as she broke cover,heading straight for Ryan and the gun.

 

“Jack!” Geoff and Michael both see her transformation  and Ryan looks up amidst the gunfire just as Jack finishes changing into the person they had seen with Caiti about two weeks before.

 

Jack was glad she had been wearing baggy clothes today.

 

The gun was easier to carry as she broke cover and took aim at the opposing gang.

\------

The  gun had done it's work and soon the gang had backed down.The Fakes were relieved as they set to work moving Micheal and Gavin to safety.The B-Team with it's currently part-timing members of the Stream Team had arrived and were helping make sure no stragglers remained to harass them before everyone headed home.

 

Jack was  in her room,hugging a pillow to her chest as she laid across her bed.She was female again,uncomfortable with anything else. She was wearing an old t-shirt and sweats that she’d forgotten whose they originally were but were hers now.

 

Outside she could hear the conversation and just knew it was about her.

 

Jack couldn’t hear anything but there was a knock.

 

“‘S open” she said and sure enough,Geoff entered,judging from the build and beer bottles in her vision in the doorway.

 

“You okay?”he asks as he moves to her and sits down,putting the bottles next to the bed.

 

“Yeah”they’re both silent.

 

Geoff leans back,the bed near her legs compressing from his weight,and looks at the ceiling.

 

“That’s no illusion you pull”he says after what seems like forever, “Isn’t it?”

 

Jack closes her eyes.

 

“Was that the real you?Who you were before me?”

 

She sighed.

 

“...I was a Late User”her voice was low,and she could feel Geoff look at her, “When I was 20,I woke up and found I could change my gender at will.I was so excited.I’d come out as Trans when I was 18,they’d kicked me out.I was getting into racing for surgery money”

 

“Who knew?”he asked.

 

“I found my powers just before the race so I entered as a female,like I said I was going to.No one knew until I met Caiti,and later Griffon”

 

Geoff breaks into a smile, “Of course,Griff knew.She knows  _ everything _ ”

 

They both laugh at that after a moment,before Geoff sighs.

 

The hands leave the bed and in the corner of Jack’s eye,she sees Geoff reach for the bottles and then sit back.Sensing what he was doing,Jack sat up,pillow on her lap.

 

“Thought you could use one” the bottle is in her face and she smiles,accepting it.

 

They sit there for a while before Geoff speaks again.

 

“You’re insufferable sometimes,you know that,and we live with Gavin”Jack laughs, “But you know we love you no matter you look like,right?Whether you have a beard,vag,dick or none of the above.You’re  _ Jack _ .Nothing could make us think less of you”

 

Jack smiled at that.Geoff held up his bottle, “And that’s the truth.I’ll fight anyone who thinks otherwise”

 

She laughed again and tapped her bottle to his.

 

“I promise”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw the ending but I have no confidence right now lol.If anyone wants to,be my guest(but let me see!)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed,and especially Cabby!Hope you liked this,love you ~<3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE:Dangerous Hands maybe on hiatus for now,cause of my trip on the 2nd of July.will try to get the chapter out but we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> Caiti is wonderful and Griffon is best mom-friend. 
> 
> Thanks for enjoying! Part 2 will be soon
> 
> (I hope to get over the temporary writers block i got on Dangerous Hands and have the update out before the second of July,cause I'm leaving the country for like a month and don't know if i'll get around to really doing some serious writing. hope you guys are okay with that)


End file.
